powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya Sloan
Tanya Sloan was Zeo Ranger II Yellow of the Zeo Rangers and first Yellow Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers. Retroactively, she is also referred to as Zeo Yellow Ranger or Yellow Zeo Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. She has also been labeled Turbo Yellow Ranger, a variation on her in-show label. Character History Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers When the evil Master Vile reversed time and rendered all the Power Rangers as helpless children, they were sent through time to collect the fragments of a mystical item called the Zeo Crystal. The current Yellow Ranger, Aisha Campbell, traveled to Africa, where she encountered the young girl name Tanya Sloan, who saved her from a lion. Though she found her Zeo Sub-crystal, Aisha wished to stay in Africa to help sick animals, and so Tanya agreed to return to the present in her place. According to a November 1995 promo sheet for Alien Rangers/Power Rangers Zeo, Tanya's original name was Kenya. Power Rangers Zeo When the five Zeo Sub-crystals were finally reunited, and Master Vile's tampering with time was undone, Tanya discovered that she had grown to adulthood along with the other Rangers; effectively, this left a child in the body of an adult. Being the most inexperienced of the group, it was briefly considered that Aisha's Zeo Powers would go to Billy Cranston, however he declined, because he felt he served his purpose, although he offered to indeed take the powers himself if Tanya didn't feel up to the task. However, Tanya did indeed become the new Zeo Ranger II. Tanya began her tour of duty as one of the newest members of the Power Rangers team while having to cope with the Machine Empire invasion as well as having her world turned upside down by leaving her time period and entering the Angel Grove of the 1990s as an orphan. To help her cope with her temporal displacement, Katherine Hillard convinced her parents to let Tanya stay at their place. Luckily, Tanya adapted quickly to her new lifestyle and began to learn martial arts from Tommy Oliver and Adam Park. She joined the Angel Grove High softball team as a pitcher. She briefly dated bad boy name Shawn, but broke up with him because of his bad attitude towards her. They eventually make up later and decide to remain friends. She was also an excellent singer, and her summer job as a DJ caught the interest of a recording company. Presumably, she accepted their recording contract upon retiring as a Power Ranger. Also, despite her lack of a formal education, she revealed herself as one of the wisest of the Power Rangers, easily solving mysteries that often left her friends baffled. It was eventually revealed that her real parents had been explorers, who had left her in Africa while they went searching for the "Lost Tiki of Auric" on the fabled Mysterio Island. After receiving a letter from her old tribe and Aisha, she managed to find and rescue them. She learned that the "Lost Tiki" was in fact the form of the ancient hero, Auric the Conqueror, whose care she placed in the hands of Jason Lee Scott, who was serving as the Gold Ranger at the time. Power Rangers Turbo When the evil Space Pirate Divatox threatened to raise a powerful monster named Maligore to marry her, Tanya, along with the other Rangers, accepted new Turbo powers and she became the Yellow Turbo Ranger, and gains the Dune Star Turbozord. Tanya continued to fight against Divatox, but then she and the other Ranger veterans passed on their powers to worthy successors after graduating from high school. Tanya selected, as her replacement, the Angel Grove cheerleader, Ashley Hammond, to continue on as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Legacy of Power Tanya was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Power Rangers Super Megaforce ]] Tanya returned as a Zeo Ranger with Rocky, Adam, and Kat, as part of the army of Legendary Rangers, led by Tommy as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality As a young child, Tanya was smart, calm, friendly and always wanted to save the world someday. As a teenager, Tanya retains much of her personality liker before, but is now also brave and loyal, she has always been big-hearted. She is fiercely loyal to her friends, and loves music. She is an excellent singer and plays the piano well. Tanya is very athletic. She is very good a karate, and sometimes figure skates. Ranger Forms - Yellow Turbo Ranger= Zords *Dune Star Turbozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Auto Blaster *Turbo Blade *Turbo Navigator *Turbo Star Chargers *Turbo Cart }} Ranger Key The Zeo Ranger II Key is Tanya's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as Zeo Ranger II. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Zeo Power Rangers while fighting Sirjinkor. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Tanya is portrayed by Nakia Burrise. As a child, she is portrayed by Khanya Mkhize. Notes *Tanya is the first Yellow Ranger whose Sentai counterparts were likewise female, thus her uniforms had skirts like the Sentai counterpart. **The Sentai counterparts, for the first two Yellow Ranger never had skirts; all were originally male. *Although kind of hard to tell due to the camera angles, in the two-part series finale of ''Alien Rangers'' "Hogday Afternoon", the young Tanya goes around barefooted, but when she gets turned into a teenager, she has flip-flops. It is unknown how she obtained them. *She is one of the two Zeo Rangers (along with Trey of Triforia) to have not been a Ranger in any previous season. *Tanya is the first person to first become a ranger in a season other than that in which they debuted in. The only other is Karone. *Technically, she was also Billy Cranston's replacement, making her the first replacement ranger to be of different color and opposite gender of her predecessor. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Aisha Campbell - The Ranger she replaced as the Yellow Ranger. *Ashley Hammond - The Ranger who replaced her as Yellow Turbo Ranger. Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Zeo Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers